


Stay with me

by ilovenaley13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovenaley13/pseuds/ilovenaley13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: different take on when kash shot Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

Ian stood frozen in the middle of the Kash n’ Grab, staring at Kash pointing a gun at Mickey.

 

“Kash what are you doing” Ian asked surprised, hearing the first shot.

 

“Its a fuckin snickers bar” Mickey said panicked when the second shot whized by his head.

 

The third shot found its target on Mickey’s upper leg “FUCK” he yelled out as he fell to the floor.

 

“Holly Shit” Ian said before running to Mickey.

 

Instantly Ian knew it was bad, the amount of blood that Mickey was losing wasn’t normal. His ROTC training kicked in, the shot had probably hit a major artery and he needed to move fast. “Mickey look at me, I need you to keep your eyes on me and keep talking.” Ian said

 

“Fuck firecrotch” Mickey managed to get out.

 

“Kash get over here and bring something that I can stop the bleeding with” Ian ordered, but Kash stood frozen behind the counter.

 

“Hey asshole, if you don’t want him to bleed out on the floor fucking help me” Ian screamed.

 

Kash snapped out of it and grabbed some towels and handed them to Ian.

 

“Call 911 and tell them that he’s been shot and it hit an artery so they need to hurry” Ian ordered while grabbing the towels.

 

“Mick this is gonna hurt” Ian warned before grabbing the towel and putting pressure on the the wound.

 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Fuckkkkk” Mickey screamed.

 

Ian was trying to ignore his pain, and focus on the wound. There was too much blood it had already completely soaked through the first towel. Ian grabbed the other one and applied more pressure. Suddenly he grabbed for his apron, he wrapped it around Mickey’s leg and tied it as tight and possible. He was expecting another scream from Mickey, but when he looked at his face Mickey was pale and his eyes were closed.

 

The paramedics arrived and pushed Ian out of the way.


End file.
